Welcome to School
by MidgetTwiggy
Summary: Kagome is going to be living in a baording school form now on. Little does she know this is a school for demons! After escaping from a room she was locked in she was told she just passed her entrance exam -- thus begins her journey here at Shikon Acadamy!
1. Chapter 1 Shikon Acadamy Oh the Joy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING… Well except the Emily, Jessica, and Sherry but they don't come 'til later…And they're not important…. ANYWAY I own NOTHING! {other then those three}

Kagome bite her lower lip and inhaled sharply. It was time to be brave -- no matter how much she didn't want to be.

'_It wont be so bad -- right??' _Kagome thought urgently to herself.

' _Man up Kags! It's not the end of the world here!!'_

"Ok!" Kagome breathed out and rushed forward toward the tall daunting gates of her new home.

When she reached the gates she saw the large SA decorating them -- Shikon Academy for the gifted. Her new home/school/personal hell.

Looking around Kagome became confused -- there was no way to open the gates and no guards standing to help her. Utterly perplexed she reached out and skimmed her fingers against the gates and then nearly screamed. The gate had dissolved into thin air and now she was standing in the middle of a huge circular drive way like thing.

Spinning around Kagome froze wide eyed and breathless as she saw the same gate a good seventy yards away from where she stood at the moment.

"Hirigashi? You're late missy!" Someone growled out behind her nearly giving her a heart attack.

Kagome spun around to face the voice and what she saw was, "Impossible…." Then her world went black.

"Ugh my head!" Kagome groaned and rolled over. It took her a minute to realize she was not in her bed with her warm yet worn comforter instead she was in a bed with silk sheets.

"What the?!" Kagome shot up and was suddenly pushed back down.

"Hey!"

"Calm down! Sheesh you'd think people who just collapsed wouldn't be as lively. Kagome Hirigashi right?" The person who pushed Kagome down asked.

She was the same person Kagome had seen moments before fainting.

She had golden brown hair that hung loose around her face and past her shoulders. Her face was really pale but had freckles all over it and was perfectly symmetrical and -- Kagome had to admit -- she was rather pretty. To complete the look she had two curved triangular ears on the top of her head and a bushy tail. THAT was why Kagome had fainted.

"Who -what- HUH?!" Kagome exclaimed shrinking away from the woman who sighed with understanding.

"You don't know anything about Shikon Acadmay do you Kagome, well let me be the first to welcome and I'll explain everything," The women replied.

"O-Ok…" Kagome stuttered as she looked at the women.

'_I wonder if her tail is soft… I wonder what her ears feel like…' _Kagome thought as she zoned out.

"Hey did you heart me?!" The Squirrel woman asked hotly.

"Um no sorry, what were you saying?" Kagome answered honestly as she sat up in bed.

"Sheesh! I _said _that Shikon Academy is a school for the demons -- Hanyou, Youkai, Slayers, and Mikos to be more specific. We find them from all over the world and gather them here -- to teach them to control their powers and to help demons find their soul mates. It's like any other boarding school except you are encouraged to use your powers to defend yourself against others and you are split into cabins rather then real rooms with four girls per cabin. The whole complex would take you close to a month to travel from one end to the other but you wont have to do that any time soon. Are you keeping up so far?" The Squirrel woman paused when she looked back at Kagome's face and it looked horrified.

"De-demons?!" Kagome whispered,

Kagome knew about demons in the past from her childhood at her mothers shrine but she had thought they were myths! Stories -- fairytales! But they were _real_?!?!

"Oh for Kami's sake! Yes demons -- what did you think I was? A cosplayer?! Don't you know anything -- your mother went here and everything!!!! I mean she was a miko one of the best there ever was here -- and you know _nothing_!!!" The woman asked obviously running thin on patience.

"Well I mean I know the basics from when I was a child but…. I never believed them and didn't pay much attention….." Kagome admitted.

_How am I taking this so calmly? Kagome thought wondering why she wasn't having a heart attack._

"_Oh you!! UGH!" The woman groaned out, "So you are completely defenseless here -- that's just perfect! Well I guess I'll have to stick you in a cabin with a Hanyou and Slayer for your safety….." _

"_Um… Ok?" Kagome said more as a question then anything. "Uh….. I'm not dreaming am I?"_

"_ARGH!!!" The woman stormed out of the room leaving Kagome laying in the bed in a weird place all alone. Now if it were you in this situation what would you do? Escape right? Well that's exactly what Kagome tried to do._

"_I must be dreaming! Fifteen years old and I only heard about this school last month -- yeah it's all a dream! Well since it's a dream I should have some fun then right?" Kagome said talking to herself still smiling._

_She got out of bed and headed toward the door. It was locked… She tried again and grumbled to herself something like 'Stupid squirrel,' before turning away from the door. Well if she couldn't get out through a door she'd have to get out some other way. Kagome Hirigashi was not the kind of girl to give up easily. _

_Turning away from the door she began to scan the room looking for, "Bingo!" _

_A window. _

_Rushing over to the window Kagome pushed it up and open. Ha what luck -- no screen and she was only on the third story! Smiling to herself Kagome was glad she wore blue jeans today and stepped out onto the ledge outside the window._

"_Now how to….. Ah HA!" Kagome bent down and gripped the edge of the window. A good eight feet down was a rather small ledge and if she could just get to it from here then she could jump. _

_Lowering herself from the edge she judged the distance from the ledge with the amount of force to push away with. After a moment she let go. If anyone had been in the court yard it would have looked like the girl was dropping to her death but not four seconds later Kagome landed on the ledge. _

"_Years of sneaking out really do pay off….." She muttered to herself as she judged the drop to the ground. Frowning it was a bit longer then she liked. Then suddenly she grinned a good jump away from the ledge was a branch of a tree that stopped four feet away from the roof or the window ledge she was sitting on. _

"_One…..Two….. THREE!" Kagome counted as she tensed then sprung forward barely grabbing the tree branch and swinging up onto it. _

"_Woah… I'm better at this then I thought….." Kagome muttered as she climbed the rest of the way down the tree and brushed off her outfit before looking around. Looking back up at the window she had escaped from she frowned. Why was she put that high up?! No one else was in the building from the way all the windows curtains were drawn shut with no light showing from any room but the one she was suppose to be in._

"_Very well done."_

_Whirling around Kagome turned to face the voice that had come out of no where. Before her stood a HUGE man with cat ears on his head…. A neko demon! Kagome instantly took a defensive stance and glared at the neko. It had been part of her early training -- being able to defend herself with out a weapon._

"_I'm not entirely sure you should be in the Miko class -- how you just preformed was almost like a Slayer." The neko drawled out and his tail twitched drawing her attention. "Well either way Ms. Hirigashi welcome to the Miko class of Shikon Academy. I'm your vice principal . And you have just passed your entrance exam."_

"_I told you she would be good," Replied another voice coming from behind Kagome causing Kagome to turn toward it. "She just has no clue what to expect -- her mother gave her a sheltered life when she was younger." The Squirrel woman replied._

"_Yes, yes, you were right Tikha, very promising. Well I'll leave her in your care. Place her in Cabin seventy two… Along with the Slayer from earlier and the young Hanyou…. Yes that should be good." The neko demon -- Mr. Tahaki said before turning away and leaving._

"_Well Kagome I think you're going to like it here -- follow me and we'll get you settled." Tikha replied before turning in the other direction._

_Looking both ways she decided to follow Tikha since she had no clue where she was. And so began Kagome's life at Shikon Academy._


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome new friends

"This is your cabin -- you will be sharing it with two other girls who passed their entrance exams today as well. We don't try to group you with others of your powers but we encourage you seek friendship with other Mikos. You are in the Miko class. Breakfast is served from three to eleven, Lunch is from noon to three, and dinner is from five to nine. There is no curfew however if you misbehave then you alone will be set a curfew. Your class schedule is with your stuff in living room inside and you are to get along with your cabin mates or be able to stand them. You are free to explore but today I suggest you get to know your cabin mates since they will be the same ones for the next four years of your life. Shikon Academy ends when you are twenty and being when you are fifteen or sixteen. Any questions?"

How Tikha had said that all on one breath was beyond Kagome and she ended up just nodding her head.

"Good, there is a map and a copy of everything I just said with your class schedule, have fun and once again welcome to school." With that Tikha turned and walked off -- probably to go get the next victim -- I mean student.

Sighing with everything that had just been unloaded on her all poor Kagome wanted to do was sleep. Turning she opened the cabin door.

"Anyone in here?" Kagome called with no response. _Nope no one but you, now lets go get settled._

Kagome walked further in and nearly died of shock. These cabins were nice-- more like a house really!

When you first walked in and looked right you saw a nice sized living room with a soft cream couch and dark wooden tables that went perfect with the couch. There were three empty shelves on the walls around the living room giving the girls space to put up picture or something if they wanted. Kagome noted these and continued to look around.

There was no t.v. but instead a huge bookshelf with about twelve books on it making it look really empty and a min-fridge for snacks and drinks pushed into a corner. To her to the left was what looked like it would be the kitchen in a normal house.

Inside the kitchedn was a round table they could eat and play games on and behind it was a row of countertops. There was a sink and a portable stove that sat on the counter and plenty of cupboard space for stuff like marshmallows and hot chocolate and such.

It looked like they were supporting the girls making snacks but not really eating in their cabins -- which was sort of cool in it's own way. Looking back to her right Kagome noticed the three doors at the far end of the living room. They must be the bedroom and next to the doors were three separate piles of luggage. One being Kagome's.

Walking over quickly Kagome saw the file sitting on top of her luggage but left it there. She wanted to see the bedrooms.

Opening the closest door she nearly fell over at what she saw.

In front of her was a room as big as the front of the "cabin". There was a queen sized bed shoved up against the left wall with soft pink sheets and comforter -- not her style but there were other rooms that hopefully were the same size and had the same stuff. There was a side table with a frilly little cloth hanging off the edges. Across the room from the bed was a desk that looked out a window with pink frilly curtains and had a lamp, pencil holder and other little office supplies that were all a shade of pink or purple. There were three purple bean bag chairs set around a huge pink fuzzy carpet in the middle of the room and it still looked sort of empty! There were two other doors in the room a good ways away from the bed but on the same side. Kagome decided to inspect the other rooms before finding out what was in there. No matter how cool the room was she couldn't deal with all the pink!

Turning away Kagome exited the room and opened the next available door. Now this was more like it!

The room was just as big as the last one but was a different color and a slightly different layout. This room was blue and much more to Kagome's liking. The bed was still shoved off to the left but directly across from where she stood was the desk looking out a window with ocean blue curtains and everything from the last room in varying shades of blue. The bean bags were still in the center of the room around a fuzzy blue carpet and everything was different lovely shades of blue.

Kagome walked briskly toward the door that was on the right wall and opened it and laughed out loud at the sheer impossibility of the closet she saw before her. It was huge! Almost as big as the room and it had a whole wall of nothing but drawers built into the wall and the other side was a rack for hanging clothes and a shoe rack running above it. Giggling Kagome shut the door and turned around.

She got half way to the other door when suddenly she heard someone's voice from the living room. Smiling cheerfully she opened the door and spotted the owners of the voice.

Standing across the room from her was a girl in short blue jean shorts and a green tank top that read, 'Back Off!' The girl had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and had brown eyes that had a spark in them. And a killer tan that Kagome could only dream about.

"Hi! I'm Kagome!" Kagome called startling the other girl and Kagome grinned apologetically as she walked up to the new girl.

"I'm Sango, nice to meet you! I didn't think anyone else was here yet and that Squirrel demon left me standing outside like an idiot," Sango said grinning playfully.

Sango looked at the other girl -- Kagome. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt that said, 'Hi I'm perky, Friendly, and Can Kick Your Ass!' That made Sango's smile widen. Kagome had long black hair that fell over her shoulders in the perfect spot and she had creamy skin. In one word Kagome was pretty.

"Oh so Tehka brought you here too?? Cool! Well Um I guess I should formally introduce myself as your new room mate. I'm Kagome Hirigashi, age fifteen, I'm from Tokyo. Oh yeah and I'm Miko class!" Kagome said bowing slightly as a formal greeting being polite.

"Sango Higagoru, age fifteen, I'm from a little village in the mountains of ancient slayers, Slayer class. Nice to know you so what were you doing when I interrupted?" Sango replied with her own little bow and then perked up looking at the doors.

"You too, I was just investigating the new rooms and I so call the middle one! If were you I'd avoid the one at the end over there," Kagome added pointing, "It's like a pink room of doom in there!" She said laughing.

Sango laughed too and then replied, "Will do! So That makes the one on the far left mine then… What are the rooms like?"

"Well the closest are huge and the rooms are way too big and I think they may be sound proof because I only heard you because the door was open… Oh and there's one door I haven't explored yet…." Kagome spoke as she walked toward Sango's room.

Opening the door Sango grinned. Her room was green ranging from a light shade to a dark one and was the exact opposite set up of the pink room of doom. Window on the left, bed and doors on the right etc.

The girls quickly walked to the doors and opened one at random. It was the biggest bathroom either had ever seen. It was as big as the closet and had a huge juquzzi tub, a stand up shower, vanity, a long row of counter space with beauty lights, cabinets and a little half wall that lead to the toilet and a lot of shelves for their stuff.

"We all have one of these?!" Sango exclaimed and Kagome just nodded.

"Hellllooooooooooooooo!!!" A new voice called faintly from the front room. Turning to each other Sangon and Kagome grinned before racing toward their new -- and last -- roommate.

Both girls fell through the door into the living room laughing and ended up falling to the floor. They lay there trying to control their laughing and suddenly a face was hovering over them grinning at them. She had an almost child like face and it was not as tan as Sango's but darker then Kagome's. She had black hair like Kagome and brown eyes like both of them. They could almost be sisters with how much they all looked alike.

"Hi I'm Rin, I'm your new roommate. I'm fifteen and I'm training to be a doctor to demons -- I'm from a long line of Demon doctors and so I was a special acceptance into the school. Nice to meet you!" Rin siad cheerfully holding out her hands to help the two other girls up.

The one with black hair who was still laughing smiled and replied, "I'm Kagome, Fifteen, Miko." Between gasping for air the other one answered, "Sango -- Fifteen -- Slayer -- Nice --to m-meet you!"

After a couple more minutes and some deep breathing later the girls had finally calmed down and Rin continued, "So which room is mine??"

Sango and Kagome grimaced but Rin didn't notice and walked toward the room they pointed to. When she opened the door Rin squealed happily.

"Pinks my favorite color!" Rin raced into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Kagome and Sango followed after giving each other looks of disbelief. They all sat down in the bean bags and each took a turn to talk about herself.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kagome said suddenly and jumped out of the beanbag. She flew out of the room and before Sango could ask she was back holding three folders.

"Lets compare schedules!!" Kagome almost sang as she rushed back to her friends and plopped back into her chair. She handed the others their folder and then opened her own. Shifting through the paperwork she pulled out her schedule.

"Ok I have Group P.E, Miko target practice, Demons 101, History of Miko's, and art…. Wait where are the core classes? Math, Science -- English??" Kagome said confused.

"Huh -- maybe they teach different curiculum here. I have Group P.E -- Yay we have a class together! Target Practice -- but I'm in the slayers group, Demons 101 -- hey another, History of Slayers, and Slayer P.E….. I have a lot of physical stuff lined up…" Sango groaned out.

"I don't have as many in common as you two…. Group P.E. -- we all have it together, Alchemy, Demons 101 -- oh another one, Demons health issues, and one hour in the nurses hour. We all have different classes because of our courses. Oh and don't Over look that we only attend classes every other day since we are required to spend a full day in the court yard with the demons… I think this is to help them find their mates….."

All three groaned at the thought of becoming someone's mate so early. Sure it was eternal life and love but really who wanted that?! You were bound to one guy and they were usually dominating and possesive so you could only have female friends. Love-_ly. _

The girls spent the next seven hours talking about nothing and everything and soon they were really close. That's when they realized it was late and none of them had unpacked yet. They all got up and grudgingly went to their own rooms to unpack.

After a while though Kagome gave up and went and sat on her bed.

Sango growled in frustration at having to unpack so much stuff and then just threw herself onto her bed.

Rin didn't even bother, after the other girls left Rin had fallen right to sleep.

_**A/N: UGH Long rambly chapter I'll shorten them from now on but I had to give details on their first day here before they could start classes. Sorry it's so rambly I'll shorten them for now on {please no criticism saying it's too long I know that} SO anyway see the pretty green button? Why don't you click it? Leave me advice/compliments/hate reviews! I love to have them all!! Ok and if you really really hate it please don't be too harsh and try to remember first fic. Um ok thanks R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Inuyasha Sort of

**A/N: Hehehe I'm glad you like my chapters so far and I'll probably be updating two or three chapters for update once I really get the story going but for now it will be one every other day or so -- I'm a bit busy but I'll do my best to get them up!**

**Disclaimer: According to the little voices in my head I own NOTHING!!!**

Kagome yawned and stretched and looked around groggily. She slammed the alarm clock and then got out of bed. Stumbling her way to the bath room she began her morning routine of freshening up before going out to meet her roomies/friends. When she got out there she poked her head into Rins room and realized she must be taking a shower. Sango however scared Kagome half to death when she called out, "Hey Kags I'm making hot coco want a cup?"

"S-sure San… Love some," Kagome stuttered out as her heart returned to normal rhythm. Suddenly Rin burst into the room and started chattering like a chipmunk.

"San don't make any today -- Lets go scope out cute guys in the café before going to P.E! Come on please!! Go get make up on -- the demons wake up early!" Rin begged and the instructed as she began to put on eye shadow and lip gloss.

Kagome rolled her eyes but Sango put on a soft lavender color above her eyes which made them pop. Kagome, however, never wore makeup -- it messed up her face since nothing went good with pale creamy skin like hers. Sango's tan nearly overpowered her eyes so it was understandable for her to put on eye shadow but Rin seemed to be addicted to make up.

After everyone had their makeup done they picked out cute outfits.

Kagome ended up in faded blue jeans and a short sleeved blue shirt that had a creamy flower design going up the side, it fit her well but not too tight. Kagome was not the kind to do the 'slutty look'. Her hair was brushed but nothing special done to it -- it always looked great when she woke up. She wore her favorite tennis-shoes

Sango was wearing dark blue jeans with a green t-shirt that read -- 'Not gonna Happen' and her hair was pulled up in it's usual style {Kagome had found that out last night} a ponytail. She had on her converse.

Rin was the odd ball with the two. She wore a skirt with a bright pink shirt that read, 'I'm your once upon a time.' She wore flip-flops and her hair was pulled up in a side ways pony tail and a huge grin plastered onto her face.

The girls were laughing as they entered the cafeteria and ran through the line to get some food so they could sit down. Once they had their food they sat down at a random table near the exit and began chattering about the up coming day and all their hopes and fears about class.

"I'm just glad we have our first one together!" Kagome laughed after Rin told them the fear of her tripping and falling off the roof for some random reason. What would Rin be doing on the roof??!?

"Speaking of we're going to be late!" Sango cried as she jumped to her feet and took off for the door.

"Oh no!" Rin cried leaping after Sango and Kagome followed them out rushing to class.

------

INUYASHA

Inuyasha sat lazily at his table with his friends, Shippo and Miroku.

Inuyasha had long white hair that feel lower then his waist and he wore a baggy red t-shirt and jeans. Oh and of course he had two small triangular ears on his head that could hear almost anything. Including the whispers of his name from the girls three tables down who all giggled and blushed when he looked at them. He winked playfully but sniffed and realized none of them had that particular scent that drew him to them and ignored their very existence. Inuyasha wasn't looking for just anyone but his "soul-mate" if she was even at this stupid school.

"You ok Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as his friend gave a low growl.

Shippo had red messy hair that was absolutely adorable **(hehehe I'm a shippo fan)** and was a fox demon and he had a soft bushy fox tail. He had soft blue eyes and wore a blue shirt with a fox running on it and blue jeans. He tilted his head and then sniffed. Nothing new here… Oh! That's what was wrong.

"Don't sweat it Yash, she'll show up eventually," Miroku commented catching on quickly.

Miroku had jet black hair witch he had pulled back in a tiny pony tail and bright violet eyes. Today he wore a violet shirt and blue jeans. Miroku was the only mortal in the group but he was supposedly a monk so it was cool.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled at his friends warning them to shut it. It only made it worse that his older brother had found his "soul-mate" on the first day he had come to the school. Now he was ruling over his lands with a mate who Inuyasha couldn't see the reason she loved his cold hearted brother. **(sorry decided to give Shippo some love this time around) **

The other guys shut up instantly but after a moment they just ignored Inuyasha and his bad mood. Suddenly Shippo turned his head toward the doors to the café. He could hear laughing and was curious.

He watched as three new girls walked into the room. One was a tall brunette, another girl had black hair that looked really pretty, and the smallest one had black hair and was wearing a skirt. His eyes zoned in on the girl and he smiled. He'd like to get to know her -- she seemed nice.

Miroku turned to see what Shippo was looking at and he saw the drop dead gorgeous slayer walking in with her two friends… Or were they sisters? They all had brown eyes and darker colored hair -- they could really pass off as sisters if it weren't for how close they seemed to be. Sisters were never _that _close.

Inuyasha glared at the laughing girls who were being really noisy this morning. They must be newbies -- someone should tell them to shut up. And that was exactly what Inuyasha was about to do before their scents hit him. There was something about the middle one that made Inuyasha want to grab her and run.

That's when it hit him. She was his soul-mate!

Inuyasha sat straight up in his chair and watched the girl as she got food and sat with her friends. He tuned his ears into their conversation And realized they were talking about their day. He didn't even notice that his two friends were watching the other two as well.

They watched the girls until they left and then all three guys got up at the same time while saying, "I'm done." all at once. They raised an eyebrow at each other but were to distracted to care. The girls were getting away and they didn't like that once bit -- though only Inuyasha knew why he felt this way.

-------

GIRLS

Kagome, Sango, and Rin changed into their P.E. uniforms and then went outside where the rest of the P.E class were gathered.

"Ok!" A miko with red hair called and everyone became quiet, " Today we're going to play dodge ball," All the guys and Kagome and Sango cheered while the girls groaned. "Everyone must play and to keep things fair there will be mixed teams. Lets see," She muttered looking at her roster, "Inuyasha and……. Kagome. You'll be team captains."

"Kags pick me!" Sango called shoving her forward and Kagome walked up to the coach with a grin on her face. She say the boy named Inuyasha as he walked up and for a heartbeat he froze. Was he ok? Then as if nothing had happened he walked up next to her and grinned, and turned to the group of teenagers in front of them, "Miroku," he called without waiting for instructions to do so.

Kagome didn't mind that he picked first at all instead she turned and called, "Sango!"

"Shippo!"

"Rin!"

They continued pointing to people from there and the guys Kagome picked looked like they didn't mind at all which would make this fun.

Forty minutes later the side lines were filled with people from both teams and only four people were left. Sango who had a mean arm, Kagome who had almost perfect aim, Miroku who was good at dodging, and Inuyasha who had speed.

"Kags you get that one with dog ears, I'll get the monk!" Sango called to Kagome who nodded and they split up causing the guys to do the same.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Kagome called to Inuyasha.

"You wish wench!" Inuyasha called playfully.

Inuyasha seemed to zone out for a split second and Kagome took her chance. She hit him on the shoulder and he was out.

"Sorry better luck next time!" Kagome called and Inuyasha growled the whole way to the side lines. After Inuyasha was out Miroku simply followed him off court making Kagome and Sango the winners.

"YES!" The called and high-fived before heading off to the shower.

------

INUYASHA

Inuyasha heard some random girls name called as his opponent and he had planned to pick his mate on his team when he saw her walking up. So her name was Kagome huh… For a moment Inuyasha froze when her scent hit him. She smelled like fresh lavender and the smell that hangs in the air after it rained. He continued like nothing happened and smirked. She picked her friends like he did before picking random people.

Forty minutes later they were the only ones left on the court and he smirked wildly as she taunted him. At first he was confident but then her scent hit him rain and lavender and a sweet smell from her playing so hard. He drowned in the scent for only a moment before he was hit and she called him out. At first he was going to argue but then that would end with him telling why he had zoned out and he didn't want to scare her off.

He felt like getting to know her a bit more before he marked her for life, it would be easier for her that way. He knew it was a shock to humans to be claimed so like his father told him he would be gentle with his mate, after all there was no way she could resist him in the first place.

Inuyasha was lost in his smug thoughts when the teacher called him over. Raising an eyebrow he separated from the swarm of students going inside to shower and change and trotted over to the teacher.

"Yeah Coach?" He asked and the woman smiled a knowing smile before pointing toward the cousiling ward at the other end of the field. The field was longer then three football fields placed next to each other and it was the only building on that side. Inuyasha was about to ask when she chimed, "Don't ask just go."

Inuyasha grumbled as he used his speed to get across the field quickly. He wasn't even breathing hard as he pushed open the heavy wooden door and called out, "Heelllooooooooo!"

There was a long never ending hallway in front of him and this freaked him out a bit. It was also dimly lit but he thought he could make out a figure standing down the hall a ways not moving. Inuyasha started to run toward the person only to run into something solid and hard causing him to fall down.

"OW! DAMN IT WHO DID THAT?!" he screeched and tried to push his way through the barrier only to realize it was a wall. He, Inuyasha the second son of the Western Lord had run into a wall. He startd to blush hoping no one had seen or heard him.

Suddenly he heard laughing coming from his right and he knew someone had been watching. An older looking neko youki stood laughing to himself before choking out, "You must be Inuyasha. Come on, we have rules to go through as soon as possible." The neko turned away still chuckling and entered a room.

------

"WHAT! There are rules?!" Inuyasha groaned to the neko's amusement.

Just great, Peachy! There were rules to courting your soul-mate and they were going to slow him down a bit.

1. _You can not force the mark on her _--- it would not take like it did in the outside world. Some spell was placed on the grounds that made her to either be willing or confused but not being held against her will screaming to be let go.

2. _Of course you can be possessive but try to be gentle_-- there was nothing they could do against that but it was wise not to scare the girl.

3. _You can not harm your mate in any way _-- as if he would! That would make him the lowest of low and he would not deserve his mate if he harmed her.

4. _They are technically yours but try to remember if they are human they don't know the laws_. He knew that and he'd make an exception for her as she learned them too.

5. _Cherish her, there are many who never find their mates and never know the unending love and happiness that comes with them._ They thought he wouldn't CHERISH her?! How stupid were they.

"And remember to try to let them live their own lives here ok, it's rather important considering you found her in her first year and all," the neko had apparently been talking but Inuyasha had only caught the last bit of the conversation.

"Hai," he grumbled. His beast wanted him to steal her away from everyone else but he ignored it. Unlike ¼ youki he had a beast side but it wasn't very strong, it just had moments where his instincts would flare to life.

"And with that here is her info," The neko added holding out a older that clearly read Inuyasha. Frowning Inuyasha took it and flipped it open. There were pictures of her ranging from when she was small to now, her personal file that held info like: blood type, height, weight, home town, full name, and power. There was a hand written essay on her likes and dislikes -- something they wrote when they applied for the school. And finally her cabin number and class schedule. Inuyasha grinned -- they had just made this a lot easier for him, which was obviously the idea since the school specialized in helping demons find their soul-mates.

"Miko target practice… Thanks for the info but I'm off!!" Inuyasha called as he raced toward the miko range wanting to check in on Kagome before darting off to his own target practice a good ways away from mio's on the other side of school.

* * *

**A/N: A bit scattery but I'm trying to build it up to them meeting real soon! Who thinks they know how Kagome will react to being his mate? Anyone wanna guess XD **

**Ok as always feel free to click the pretty little green button and leave me compliments/advice/hate notes! I take them all so I can grow as a writer but please remember to try to be a bit nice -- this is my first fic.... Ok um R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Mate? As IF!

**A/N: AWwwww I"m glad everyone seems to love my chapters! They are going to get more interesting from here on out because -- oh I almost told you what happened!! READ!! This is one of my favorite chpters so far because of what happened later on in it. I finally get to have fun!!Well a lot more fun anyway. Um please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: According to the little voice in my head I named Kyle I own NOTHING!!**

---------

KAGS

"Hi I'm Kikyo and I'm sure you'll loooove the class! I'm top student right now so if you need help let me know," Kikyo drawled out sweetly even though she was ranking the new comers in worth as they stood in front of her.

They didn't have a teacher for this class just a really big field and a lot of miko's. The top student in class was in charge of breaking up fights and helping all new comers so this made Kikyo alpha girl around here.

Kagome followed the other girls toward the pile of equipment and someone handed her a bow and a set of arrows and pointed to the targets across the field before moving on to the next new comer.

Kagome drew the bow she had been handed upon walking onto the field and aimed carefully. She had no idea someone had claimed her and she also had no idea that the same someone was watching her now. Aiming carefully she let the arrow go and it soared across the field.

"Right on target! Yes!" Kagome said while smiling to herself.

A near perfect shot it was slightly to the right of the bull's-eye but a killing blow none the less. This earned her many glares from other miko's including on very pissed off Kikyo.

No one was that good not even Kikyo!

"Nice aim there!" Kikyo called in her falsely sweet voice., "Maybe you could be my second! What do you think?!"

Kagome had potential to become top student and Kikyo could not have that. So instead if she gave Kagome an official title no matter how much better then Kikyo she was she'd be stuck in the title until she challenged Kikyo for leadership of the class.

"Oh really? But I just got here…" Kagome said smiling.

Kagome was not the type of person who thought she was better then everyone else and she was also not the type for big responsibility. She found that life was a lot more fun when you lived it freely.

"Oh but you're so good! Come lets practice together!" Kikyo crowed and by practice she meant Kagome hold her arrows while she shot them.

-----------------

SANGO

Sango had this huge boomerang that was called the Hiraikotsu slung over her back as she walked out onto the field. She looked around trying to figure out why there was nothing to target when suddenly stray dummies flew out of no where and began to attack her.

Instantly she began to dodge and in the back of her mind she wondered how they were moving on their own but she pushed that thought aside. She jumped into the air to dodge the attack and yelled, "Hiraikotsu!"

Throwing the boomerang it cut through five of the dummies at once and left her to deal hand to hand combat with three of them. Pulling out a knife she had also been given she sliced their throats and jabbed their stomachs before jumping away again.

She repeated this three times until she was surrounded by nothing but cloth and straw. Panting heavily she bent over as she tallied how many she had taken out. Eight enemies in less then a minute. Not a bad time!

"Very good ladies ok you have some spare time so why not walk over to the break area and grab some snacks!" Their instructor called. Unlike Miko's -- who couldn't really hurt another miko because of a spell to keep the arrows from attacking anything that moves -- the slayer weapons were not enchanted in any way possible so they needed an instructor for insurance reasons.

Smiling and giggling the girls were walking out of the female side of the training field while the guys were still being drilled by their instructor a few fields away. You could see weapons flying crazily and more and more dummies coming out of no where from here and Sango felt a bit bad for them.

When the group got to the break area they were shocked. It was a giant courtyard with stalls lining the edges selling food and drinks, benches and chairs everywhere, and to the sides were little patches of trees so they could relax. Sango got a water from a drink stall and walked over to the trees.

She had just began to doze when she heard someone walk up. Snapping back to reality she jumped to her feet only to see a really cute guy standing across from her. He had his black hair pulled back in a short ponytail and was wearing a purple shirt and jeans unlike her who was still in her slayers outfit.

"I'm sorry to disturb such a beautiful young maiden!" the guy -- Miroku -- said softly and Sango actually started to blush a bit. To her surprise he walked up and grasped her hands in a passionate manner and Sango's eyes went wide. **(Anyone know where this is going?? Anyone?!) **He gazed into her eyes almost lovingly and Sango's blush became deeper. Finally he spoke just as softly as before, "Dear maiden, will you consider bearing my child?"

Sango froze for a moment before she realized what he had just said to her. The dreamy moment she had pictured in her mind suddenly shattered and was replaced with only anger.

"HENTAI!" She yelled before slapping him so hard she left a hand print.

She turned and stormed off leaving the dumbstruck monk behind her.

--------

RIN

Rin stood over a giant pot with herbs surrounding her. She had her hair pulled back in a bandanna and began to mix a tea remedy for a belly ache.

When she finished she brought up a small vial to the teacher and poured the rest out. After cleaning up she looked at her schedule again to see where she was headed.

"Demons 101.… Wonder what they teach in that class…." Rin muttered as she called over her shoulder that she was leaving now. The school was really lenient about how long classes lasted. They only had a set time for each class to start but not when they ended. As long as you completed your assignment and got to the next class on time you could do what ever you wanted . **(I want to go to this school)**

Rin was distracted by her map when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Gomennasai!" Rin squeaked as she looked up. Standing before her was a fox demon or kitsune. He had messy red hair and was a bit taller then her.

"Oh- It's ok," He replied smiling down at Rin, "I'm Shippo nice to meet you!"

"I'm Rin, pleased to meet you," She bowed formally before straightening up and smiling.

"Nice to meet you Rin, so where are you headed?" Shippo asked as he stepped closer to her and leaned down to look at the map with her.

Rin was hyperaware that there was a cute guy standing next to her but she tried to remain calm, "Demons 101," she squeaked failing at the whole being calm thing.

"Oh that's easy that's right here," Shippo responded pointing.

"Hai, I was on my way there when I bumped into you, gomen…." Rin responded.

"It's ok I'm on my way there too do you want to walk together?"

"Hai!" Rin exclaimed then blushed. Shippo chuckled to himself and launched into a conversation with Rin wanting to know more about her.

------

INUYASHA

Inuyasha could smell his mate and growled. Her scent told him she was blushing and nervous -- why would she be nervous?! Unless she was with another guy. His eyes flashed red as he used his speed to catch up to her and what he saw caused his eyes to bleed red.

There in front of him was HIS mate giggling and pointing to the map she held while a rather tall monk pointed out places and made little jokes.

Inuyasha felt his claws grow along with his fangs and two maroon colored stripes covered his cheek. He raced toward the monk and slammed him against the wall causing his mate to cry out in shock.

"MINE!" he growled in the monks face who was absolutely terrified. "Don't touch what is MINE!"

The monk nodded and Inuyasha threw him to the ground. The monk scuttled away trying to escape from the angry hanyou towering over him.

Turning he saw Kagome was frozen in fear. His expression softened as he stepped toward her causing her to step back against the wall and she whimpered. His beast liked that, he liked that she knew her place beneath him as her alpha.

Inuyasha was right in front of her now and he reached one clawed hand out toward her. She flinched as he ran the hand against her cheek. Inuyasha didn't notice.

He leaned forward and then he pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in shock and he slipped his tongue in ravaging her mouth. Deepening the kiss. Once he broke the kiss he leaned to her ear and whispered ever so quietly, "Mine."

And then he was gone, leaving a stunned Kagome standing in the hall.

Kagome raised her hand to her lips and then frowned. Her eyes sparked and hardened. She was not property and she didn't even know the guy who had just CLAIMED her. He was in for it next time she saw him. She stomped away grumbling to herself the whole way.

-------

DEMONS 101

Kagome sat down and claimed a table near the back. She was still fuming about the whole incident in the hall way -- what a conceded JERK. There were tables that sat six to eight people and Kagome claimed one for her friends while she continued to grumble to herself.

Suddenly Rin giggled her way into class with a cute red headed kitsune. Kagome waved and Rin smiled shoving the thought of the white haired boy to the back of her mind -- at least SOMEONE was having luck with the guys. Rin turned to her friend and pointed to Kagome and he nodded.

"Kagome this is Shippo! I met him coming to class. Shippo this is my cabin mate Kagome," Rin introduced them before taking the seat at the end of the table sitting Shippo next to her with a chair between her and Shippo.

"Nice to meet you Shippo--" but Kagome never got to finish because just then a fuming Sango stormed into the room.

"Of all the nerve! I otta kill him and feed him to the test dummies! UGH!" Sango all but yelled as she plopped herself down in the chair next to Kagome.

Casting a glance to Rin who shrugged Kagome asked, "Sango you ok?"

"No I am not! There is a perverted monk roaming around the school! Watch yourselves or you'll be asked to bear his child! His CHILD! UGH!" Sango growled out, for some reason she was really upset about the monk.

Shippo groaned but shook his head when the girls cast questioning glances his way. Miroku had just stuck him in a bad situation. Rin's friend now hated his friend. Great, just perfect!

"That's Shippo," Kagome added for Sango who had no clue why a random fox demon was sitting with them.

Suddenly said monk walked through the door and waved spotted Sango. Smiling evilly to himself he walked up to her and stood behind her. Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "We meet again fair maiden."

WHACK!

Now another bright mark was on his face. He chuckled before sitting next to her.

"Oh no you get away from me pervert!" Sango exclaimed, "Shippo please trade seats with me I beg you!"

Shippo glared at Miroku but nodded to Sango. Switching seats the table now had Rin, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and an empty seat in that order.

"Inuyasha back here!" Shippo called out while everyone looked around, No one had entered -- the boy with white hair from earlier walked in and started to walk back to them.

"Noooo,: Kagome breathed. It was HIM! The jerk from the hall was the guy from her P.E class!!

Inuyasha grinned and stopped next to Kagome before leaning down to whisper, "Hey mate." in her ear.

Kagome growled at the boy and glared at him while her friends eyes grew wide when they heard what he said. He had just called Kagome his MATE!

Smiling he smelled her fury and embarrassment and then he leaned closer to her, "You're mine, wench, mine." He smelled her arousal for half a second before it became pure fury.

WHACK!

Kagome stood up and hit him as hard as she could, "I'm not a piece of property! I am not nor will I EVER be YOURS! Get a life, Get a brain, and leave me the hell alone!" Kagome shouted but her anger was quickly replaced with fear as she was gently yet firmly shoved against the wall.

"You ARE mine, you will be mine FOREVER!" He snarled at her. He was only trying to get her to be submissive as his beast demanded he had no clue how badly he was scaring her or how her two friends were standing up now.

Suddenly he was thrown backward and hit the table by some invisible force. His little miko was sparking with electricity as she fought back.

"I belong to no one!" She snarled out at him before turning and racing out of the room. The teacher walked in just as she pushed her way out of the room.

Inuyasha was about to follow after his mate when the girl who had been sitting next to Kagome stood up and pulled out a small knife. She glared at the hanyou. "Not gonna happen!" was the last thing she said before she too turned and ran out of the room right past the confused teacher.

The teacher was looking around for an explanation when suddenly a third girl jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha growled and then punched the wall leaving a hole before he left the room with a shocked Shippo and Miroku still sitting.

"Did he just…" Miroku asked while Shippo nodded.

"Did she just…" Shippo trailed off as Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha!" They both groaned.

-------

**A/N: Ok I had fun writing the last part and from this point on it's going to be a lot more fun readin about Inuyasha and Kagome together! I swear Sango is going to give Miroku brain damage by the end of this and Rin and Shippo are just adorable!**

**Anyway Thank you for reading! I'm writing and updating when ever I have spare time ^-^ So as usual you see the pretty green button below? Did you know you could click it! Well you can and leave me compliments/advice/hate notes! I love hearing frommy readers!!! And I'm always up for making my fic better!!**

**P.S. The next chapter won't be out until Friday night or early Saturday either way I should get two or more chapters up during this weekend! Ok um ENJOY!!!**

**Oh and Special thanks to**

**_Shadowisis_**

**for being my first reader and reviewer. I've been meaning to say that for a while now!!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Storm Is Brewing

**A/N WOW long time no work ok well I know you guys all gave me some advice and I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and telling me my faults cause otherwise I'd never learn! Ok well I'll be faster at putting up other chapters I've just been away for family issues and have moved again! Any who…. Oh also I'll be starting a new story to run along side this one soon. It will be a Shessy&Kag one and I'll have all the Details later!!**

* * *

"Duck!" a voice shout a fraction of a second too late.

Shit, I was cornered. It was too late to run away my only hope was somehow blocking the attack. Thinking on my feet I lunged forward for a branch that was a good three feet away from me. Just as I was about to grab the branch I felt the impact. I was caught.

I rolled across the ground and jolted to a stop. Somehow, during my rolling, I had landed flat on my back facing the sky but something was looming over me blocking the sun. I my lips were captured and I was pressed against the ground -- both of my wrists were locked in his hands. Let me tell you it was not one of those romantic 'awww' moments, no more like one of those 'if I could hit him right now I would' moments.

"Too slow Kagome," a voice cooed as he broke the kiss. As he pulled back his head his long white hair fell into my face. His golden eyes were smug and his stupid little signature smirk showed a fang. Someone was smug!

My name is Kagome, I'm fifteen and a miko. Oh and lets not forget. I'm suppose to be this guys mate. Just my luck!!

* * *

INUYASHA

Kagome glared at Inuyasha which just made him laugh. She was so cute when she was mad.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," He scolded her.

Of course Inuyasha was just playing but it only seemed to make her angrier. Well, he had caught her so they had just completed their P.E course for the day. He decided it was time to let her up but before that he stole one last quick kiss before releasing her hands and stepping off her.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha with a look that could kill. He watched as she lurched off the ground and marched over to the coach. She held out her wrists and Inuyasha watched warily as the coach removed the bands that were on Kagome.

"OW!" Inuyasha shouted.

It had been a blur. Their coach had removed one band and suddenly he was getting the worse shock of his life. Damn her and her miko powers!

Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red but she was already marching away from him. He saw as she threw the second wristband that had been restricting her powers on the ground and began to spark with pinkish purple power. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her march off, she'd pay for it later. It was going to be an interesting lunch.

* * *

KAGOME

If Kagome had been mad before she was FURIOUS now. How DARE he act like he owned her. How DARE he talk as if he was better then her!! If she had her powers right now she'd zap him to hell and back,

When he stole the second kiss she resisted the urge to spit in his face. When he was off her -- like the instant his weight had disappeared she was on her feet and storming off to talk to the coach. She all but shoved her wrists in the coaches face and glared at anyone who dared to laugh at her. Her powers were going to be taken away for the rest of the year as Inuyasha slowly built up a tolerance to it. Oh no she couldn't hurt her _**precious **_mate -- OH UGH!!! WHO in their right _minds_ would want to mate HIM?!?!?

"You know if you would work with him outside of class as well you wouldn't have to wear these…" her coach said as she began to slip off one of the bands.

Kagome couldn't take them off if she had both on, it was part of the spell.

"Well I might work with him outside of class if he wasn't such a pig!" Kagome hissed at her teacher.

She didn't need preaching, she needed these stupid bands off!! The moment one cleared her skin she twirled around before the coach could stop her and sent all her anger at Natasha . A pure ball of pure rage and hate zapped the hanyou before he even saw it coming.

Kagome smirked at his pain before spinning on her heel and marching toward the shower, she needed to get to target practice to blow off some steam before she really hurt someone.

* * *

SANGO

"Duck!" Sango shouted but Kagome reacted a moment too late.

She watched as Inuyasha finally caught her best friend. Sango fought the urge to go hld Kagome, they were some of the last girls standing during their P.E class today. Today's lesson was the basic fight or flee scenario. All guys were the fight and girls (the stupid sexist teacher had decided) were to flee for as long as they could. Their coach had said it was almost like a version of capture the flag -- NOT!!!

"That-a-girl KAGS!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome stormed off. Inuyasha was rubbing his arm tenderly and glaring at Sango.

"The mutt deserved it!" Sango hissed as she continued her hand to hand combat with some random guy slayer.

"Hey aren't you suppose to run?" the other slayer huffed.

"Aren't you suppose to fight?" Sango taunted as she clipped his shoulder and sent him stumbling backward.

"Alright Sango! Enough-- just go shower already!" Her coach called.

It was at that moment that Sango realized she was the last girl left on the field and poor Rin was running around like crazy as she patched up all the people Sango had faced.

"My bad coach -- didn't mean too!" Sango called as she darted off to the girls showers. She wanted to catch up to Kagome.

"See you at lunch Rin!" She yelled over her shoulder before darting off.

* * *

RIN

Rin wasn't paired up like everyone else for P.E, no this was too good a chance to work on her medical skills to miss.

Rin sat and watched as girls ran away giggling and guys chased after them. It was like watching a game of chase only with really large three years old. How boring! The only people who were really into it were.

"Sango catch!" Kagome called tossing Sango a long, skinny branch.

_Oh no! _Rin groaned inside her head_. Just what I need, an angry, aggressive slayer with a branch!_

It didn't take long for the side lines to start filling up with patients.

"Well at least I have something to do…" Rin muttered as she walked from person to person handing out medicine for head aches.

Suddenly the side lines were busier then the field! Rin tripped and stumbled around as everyone demanded immediate attention. Weren't guys suppose to be tough?! HA! This lot was rather pathetic!

Suddenly the coach called out Sango's name, thank kami!! As Rin flighted around tending her wounded she all but ran smack into Inuyasha was storming over with a very bright red burn on his right arm wrapping all the way around.

"What happened to you?" She asked shocked. He growled in response and she noticed his eyes were red.

"Heal it!" Inuyasha savagely growled causing poor Rin to flinch.

She tenderly took his arm to see what kind of burn it was and then she had to try hard not to laugh. This was a burn from miko powers, a.k.a. Kagome.

"Boy you just aren't having any luck are you?" Rin joked as she rubbed in some gel like substance from a tube.

Inuyasha growled warningly at the little ningen who thought it was funny. He yanked his arm away from Rin -- causing her to let out a eep of fear. Rin watched as he stormed off, oh this could not be good!

* * *

**A/N:**

**see the pretty green button? Why don't you click it? Leave me advice/compliments/hate reviews! I love to have them all!! Ok and if you really really hate it please don't be too harsh and try to remember first fic. Um ok thanks R&R**


	6. Quick Note

Deeply sorry - it's been forever now. I didn't want to become one of those authors who puts up a good story and just stops. So I'm going to take down my stories for a bit and edit them. I now have spell check- finally -_- and would like to correct certain issues in the stories. Once I edit them I will be posting a new chapter weekly until the stories are finished. I know you don't want excuses but my computer got a virus from hades (yeah it was evil) and now I have a two year old laptop that only sometimes works… BUT I refuse to stop writing now that I have FINALLY gotten a steady computer again. So here's to a cute story

With bunches of fun moments. So to all of you that I made mad by not updating I'm sorry! I'll continue updating ASAP!


End file.
